User blog:Young Metzgro/The Old Adventures of Young Metzgro +4
He stared down at his hands, and at the body that lay before him. A lifeless husk of what used to be someone. Now only to be remembered as a blood stain on the floor. He knew what he had to do next, he knew what he'd find behind the White Fog in the hallway. He drew his axe from the spine of the soldier and used his manchette to wipe off the excess blood so as to not dry and rust over. He shuffled through the passageway into the balcony. He stood over the door leading into the cliff side, his exit. The only thing that stood between him and his escape was the Asylum Demon, and this White Fog would place Metzgro above him. He plunged through the fog, onto the overhang above the demon, and he leaped down. Driving the axe down into the demons hide and dragging it down as gravity pulled him towards the floor. The demon let out a scream, that sent spittle flying into Metzgro's face, as he flew up using his absurdly tiny wings. To Metzgro, this seemed to be an attempt to flee, he was wrong. The Demon rose up about one story, and then slammed back to the ground, knocking Metzgro back into a pillar. The floor started to crack. The demon swung his hammer at the pillar leaving nothing but a stump and a cloud of dust. Metzgro dove to the left behind another pillar as he prepared a fireball. More cracks appeared on the floor as the demon continued to swing his hammer at the ground where Metzgro had been, each time missing and each time creating another opportunity for Metzgro to release another fireball. The rubble had started to affect Metzgro's vision. He lunged to avoid another swing from the demon, but his reaction had been a tad sluggish, the hammer connected upon his back slamming him straight into the ground. He lay there stunned as he saw the hammer rise again. He rolled forward and slid under the belly of the demon just as he brought his hammer down. Too many close calls for Metzgro. Behind the demon were more chances to attack. He swung his axe a few more times into the demons legs. The demon rose again, attempting to slam Metzgro with the magnitude resulting from his weight. Metzgro ducked behind the only pillar to not be taken down by the demon. The demon showed signs of fatigue, presumably from lugging around his hammer, and the cuts on his hide coupled with the few scorch marks from the pyromancy. Metzgro, too had felt the fatigue of battle. Neither of them were finished, but only one of them was making it out alive. The demon widened his grip on his hammer as Metzgro dropped his shield, wielded his axe with his left and prepared a fireball with his right. He stepped from behind the pillar, the look in his eyes intensified and a grin formed on his face. He kicked a rock at the back of the demon. The demon turned to face him, slammed his hammer to the ground, sending cracks touching all four walls. He let out a roar unlike earlier, this one loud and filled with determination. The demon stepped within range of Metzgro and thrusted his hammer, Metzgro side stepped, lowered his grip on his axe handle, and flung his axe at the demon. The demon staggered back and bellowed as his plucked the axe from his left eye. He threw the axe to the floor, rose off the ground and made his way towards Metzgro. With his other hand free, he prepared another fireball. He baited another downward slam form the demon. He rolled under the slam and aimed for the injured eye, he connected. He rolled through the demons legs and aimed for the gash he created earlier in the brawl. He sprinted for his axe as the demon swept his hammer around the room. He had energy for one more blow, he needed to make it count. He grabbed the hammer as the demon brought it up, bringing him parallel to the demons chest. He swung forward and stretched out. He had immersed the axe straight into the chest. The demon tumbled around the room, losing consciousness, he fell backwards. Metzgro had braced himself by hugging the axe hilt. He stood atop the demons chest, there looked to be a key tied around his neck. He snapped the cord and pocketed the key. For safe measure, he buried his axe into the demons skull. The key had been engraved "Big Pilgrim". He wouldn't doubt it would be used to open the double doors leading to the cliff side. The doors creaked open with ease as he twisted down on the key. A cool breeze met him once his foot made contact with the stone path outside. He followed the path up the overhang of the cliff. He glanced down, still could not define any discernible shapes. He sat down to catch his breath and to slow his thoughts. He wondered how it could be so peaceful outside, when faced with everything that had happened inside. The demon and the hollows were outshone but the beauty of nature. He thought back to everything Oscar had told him before he passed. He had made Oscar a promise, and now he needed to take the first. A gust of winded interrupted his thoughts. In the distance he could see a black mass flying towards the asylum. It flew closer and the black mass turned out to be a crow. Without any hesitation or hints as to his intentions, the crow picked up Metzgro, and once situated in his talons, the crow flew off. Towards the mist, towards new lands waiting to be explored. Category:Blog posts